


Us Against The World

by randomwriter21



Series: Andre and Steph [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: Andre and Steph’s relationship is tested as they encounter numerous situations.As they both face sexual harassment and threats from unexpected people, they continue to fight to keep their relationship stable.It may be them against the world, but the world may take it's toll.-Make sure to read part one and drop a Kudos!-





	1. Chapter 1

-Steph’s POV-

“Bro, that was a good fuckin’ game!”

I put my phone on speaker and threw it on the bed. I listened to my brother Seth gush over the phone.

“I mean y’all have heart, man!”

He said, very impressed.

“Thanks man,” I laughed.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“So, you’re... bisexual huh?” He asked slowly.

“Y... yeah... I guess,” I stuttered.

Seth sighed.

“Damn man, I didn’t even know,” he said, sounding slightly hurt. “You could’ve talked to me ‘bout your sexuality.”

“Seth, no it’s okay buddy,” I said reassuring him.

Even though I was the oldest, Seth always looked out for me. It really was a blessing to have him as a brother. I could talk to him about anything.

“It kinda just... happened,” I said.

”Hm,” Seth said. “Well... mom and dad aren’t too happy about it.” 

I paused. I knew it. I thought they weren’t going to support it, and I was right. I felt hurt and betrayed. 

“Well, if they want me in their lives, they’re just gonna have to deal with it,” I angrily said. 

“Umm... that’s the thing Steph,” he said in a low voice. “I don’t think they do want you in their lives.” 

My heart dropped. 

“What?” I said with a quiver in my voice. 

“I was over at their house a couple days ago and... they were pissed off. I mean literally dad threw a remote at his TV and broke it,” Seth explained. “They wanted you to be with Ayesha. I tried to calm them down, but dad said some messed up shit.” 

“Like what,” I curiously asked. 

“He was like, “If Steph wants to be with a man, then I don’t claim him as my son”      and mom agreed with him,” Seth said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. 

“So, I don’t give a fuck,” I said, my voice breaking. 

I really did care. Those were my parents. As much as I wanted them to accept me and Andre, I knew it wasn’t happening.

”Yes you do, Steph,” Seth whispered. “Maybe they’ll see why they’re wrong and support you.” 

I sighed and shook my head.

”Hey,” he said. “I know mom and dad aren’t supportive, but I swear me and Sydel have your back.”

I smiled.

“I appreciate that,” I whispered.

“No problem dude,” he said back. “Just... be careful out there. I’ll see you at your game on Thursday.” 

“Alright man, I love you,” I said. 

“Love ya.” 

I don’t know why people found it awkward to tell their brother or siblings “I love you”. I could say it to mine anytime. I really did love them. I appreciated them for sticking by me. 

I sat my phone on the bedside table and got under the covers in my bed. I flipped the TV on. I didn’t go to ESPN, though. That’s the last thing I needed to look at. There wasn’t much to look at at 12 in the morning. 

Andre came out of the shower. The smell of my favorite Old Spice immediately hit my nose. He smiled at me. I motioned for him to came lay with me. 

“Sounded like Seth,” he whispered, kissing me on the cheek. “How’s he doing?” 

“He’s good, just telling me about my unsupportive parents,” I said. 

Andre shook his head. “I’m sorry Steph.” 

I put my arm around him and rubbed his damp hair. I yawned. 

Andre laid his head on the pillow and smiled at me. 

“You’re always grinning at me,” I said turning the TV off. 

“I mean, how can I not?” He asked softly. 

I reached over to turn the lamp off. I laid face to face with Andre. 

“My parents are... okay with it I guess, but, my brother doesn’t even claim me no more,” he whispered. 

I rubbed his face. 

“It’s a shame that we gotta go through all this just to be in a relationship,” Andre said.

”You’re worth it, though,” I whispered. 

I could make out his smile in the darkness. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

“You are too, Steph.” 

He laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arm around me. 

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Andre in my arms.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape Scene‼️  
> If you are sensitive to this subject... do not read this chapter‼️

-Stephen’s POV-

 

I flipped on the TV to a random channel. It was just background noise so I could rest my eyes on the couch. 

A few minutes later Andre walked in the living room with his car keys.

”I’ll be back,” he whispered, kissing me. “I’m going to spend some time with Tyler.” 

I grabbed his arm. I stared at the bruises that were left on his face as I relived the horror I felt. 

“Promise me you’re going to see your son,” I demanded. “ONLY to see your son, Dre.” 

“Baby, I promise!” He said squeezing my hand. “I won’t lie to you again.” 

I slowly let go of him. I nodded my head and laid back on the couch. 

“I love you,” he said with a smile. 

“Love you more,” I whispered back. 

I watched him leave through the front door. 

I sighed. I laid my head on the arm of the sofa and closed my eyes. 

 

“Wake up, bitch.”

I opened my eyes in shock. The voice didn’t sound like Andre. I sat up and looked in front of me. No one was there. 

All of a sudden, I felt a presence right behind me. I slowly turned around and figured out I was right.

Standing behind me was Lebron James.  

“What the hell?” I yelled. 

“Hey, remember me?” He said with an evil grin. 

“How the fuck did you even get in here?” I screamed. 

“That should be the least of your concerns right now,” he said in a low voice. 

His jaws were clenched and he began walking closer to me. 

I slowly backed up and threw my hand up. 

“Don’t come any closer,” I threatened. 

“Come on, Steph,” he said with a grin. “That’s not how you welcome a guest.” 

“You're not welcome here,” I said with a quiver in my voice. “I know what you did to Dre you sick bastard.” 

Lebron shook his head. 

“He had it coming for messing up my damn car,” he said, once again walking closer. 

“You tried to RAPE me!” I screamed.  “You deserved it!” 

Lebron smiled. 

“Look, you need to leave!” I yelled. 

He smirked. “That’s not happening.” 

Deep down, I knew what he was here for. I had to find a way to defend myself, or pray that Andre showed up. 

“Lebron,” I said. “Leave.” 

He looked around and began to walk even closer. 

“Good win last night,” he said trying to change the subject.

I looked back at the kitchen. Maybe I could grab a knife or something. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he whispered. “Don’t do something you might regret.” 

“Same to you, asshole,” I said. “Now go!”

His smiles and and grins we’re starting to piss me off. 

“Alright, let me stop fooling around with you,” he said, wiping all the smiles off of his face. “Let’s not make this too complicated. You go lay in the bed, and I fuck you. Simple as that.” 

My heart dropped. I couldn’t show him that I was afraid. 

“How about this,” I said in a smart tone. “You leave and go fuck your wife instead. Simple as that.” 

I saw the anger build up inside him. There was no way I could let him win this time. 

“You’re funny,” he said sarcastically. 

He sighed.

”You know, I know how to ruin your whole life,” he threatened. 

“How?” I asked. “Telling everyone about me and Andre’s relationship? People already know!”

”Nah,” he said shaking his head. “I know how to make a real good story.” 

I cringed. 

“What the hell do you want from me?” I yelled. “I want nothing to do with you!” 

He laughed. 

I rubbed my face with both of my hands. The problem with that was, I covered my eyes by accident, which was a huge mistake. In that split second, I heard Lebron make his move. I quickly tried to dive to the floor, but it was too late. He had me pinned down on the floor. 

“Gotcha,” he whispered.

I did everything in my power to break loose from his grip, but this mother fucker had a pair of handcuffs in his pocket. 

“I knew these would come in handy,” he whispered. 

“Please,” I pleaded. “LEAVE!” 

I tried to break out of the handcuffs, but it was no use. They were real. 

Lebron picked me up and dragged me to my bedroom. I kicked and tried to elbow him, but once again, nothing worked. He was so powerful. 

He picked me up and threw me on my bed. I tried rolling off the side, but he straddled me. He pinned my handcuffed hands on my chest. 

“If you bite my dick, you’re fucking dead,” he whispered. 

My heart pounded. I felt sick and I wanted to cry. There was nothing I could do but let him rape me. 

While still straddling me, he unzipped his pants and exposed the bulge under his boxers. He then pulled his pants and boxers down to is thighs, exposing his hung, 8 inch black dick. 

“Lebron, please...” I begged. “Don—“ 

I couldn’t finish my sentence before he shoved his cock down my throat. I gagged. He grabbed the sides of my face and slowly fucked my mouth.  

“Take it, bitch,” he whispered. “Swallow that big dick.” 

I groaned as he began to thrust even harder. I choked as his head hit the back of my throat. 

“Fucking bitch!” he yelled. “Can’t take a real man’s dick!” 

He shoved it back in my mouth and humped even harder. He moaned and cursed at me as I struggled to breath. He yanked it out of my mouth. 

”Ahhhh,” Lebron moaned. “That’s good enough.”

I panted rapidly. I felt spit all over my face and tears rolling down my cheek.

“Look at you,” he whispered.

He spit a huge glob of saliva on my face. I gagged. 

“You do what the fuck I say!” He demanded. “You my bitch now!” 

I coughed and screamed.  

I looked at his dick. His 8 inch dick was now a 10 inch dick. 

My heart dropped. 

I knew what he was about to do. 

“No... PLEASE STOP!” I yelled.

He ignored my cries. He flipped me over and started pulling my joggers down. I was sobbing at this point.

“Be still bitch, I’ve been waiting for this ass,” he demanded.

I felt my joggers come off of me. He softly rubbed my ass and squeezed it ass hard as he could. 

“Fuckkk,” he moaned. 

“STOP!” I screamed as loud as I could. “PLEASEE!” 

The pillow I was laying on was soaked with tears and drool. 

I felt Lebron stick two of his fingers up my ass. I quickly slid them in and out. He then spit in his hand and rubbed his dick. 

“Oh fuck yeahh,” he moaned.

He spit on my asshole and rubbed it. I felt him rub his dick up and down between my ass. 

“LEBR—“ 

He shoved his dick in my ass with no warning. I screamed and jolted in pain. He pushed every inch of his shaft inside of me until his balls reached my asshole.

”DAMN,” Lebron screamed. “I see why Andre loves you.” 

I cried in pain. 

He didn’t go slow either. 

Every second he pounded the fuck out of me. Every inch came out, and every inch went back in. He was ruthless. He grabbed my ass cheeks and went to town. Absolutely no mercy. 

The bed sounded like it was about to break. I was literally bouncing up off the bed as he continued to fuck me. 

My bloodcurdling screams sounded throughout the house. His balls pounded against my ass on every thrust. 

“Andre’s not here to help you now!” He whispered in my ear. 

 

Minutes felt like an eternity. Lebron never let up. He pounded away. I never got used to the pain. It felt like it was getting worse. 

“I’m about to nut in your ass bitch!” He yelled. 

“NO!” I screamed with everything I had in me. 

I felt his body shaking on top of me. He jerked and moaned as he began to slow down. I felt several loads of cum shoot inside of me. He moaned as he slowly fucked in and out of me until finally he took his dick out. 

I laid on my pillow and sobbed. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he scolded. He got up and quickly put his clothes back on. 

He grabbed the air freshener off of my bed side table and sprayed it all over the room. 

He yanked me off of the bed and stood me up. I could barely stand. My legs were shaking and I was in so much pain. 

“Listen here,” he said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer. “Take a fucking shower, put some clothes on, turn that wet ass pillow over, and lay back in that sofa where I found you.” 

I sniffled. He took the handcuffs off of me and shoved me back on the bed. 

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll leave Andre crippled for the rest of his life,” he threatened. “I’ll even go for Seth’s fine ass.” 

Another tear fell out of my eye. He motioned for me to go take a shower. I had to do what he said. I couldn’t let him touch Andre. He sure as hell wasn’t going for my little brother. 

“You’re my bitch now,” he whispered before rushing towards the front door.

I heard him crank up his car before flying down the road. 

I quickly took all of my clothes off and got in the shower. I felt vulnerable. I felt dirty and sick. My ass ached ass I tried to wash it. 

A few moments later I put on some new clothes and put on some body spray.

I felt like a bitch, but I did everything Lebron said. I turned my pillow over to the other side and I checked the covers for any cum stains.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and checked my face. 

I was dark red. I had to try and make up an excuse for when Andre got home. I had an idea. It was stupid, but it was an idea.

I tried to sit back on the couch, but my ass was throbbing. I slowly sat and flipped the TV to the movie, “A Walk To Remember”. 

I remember telling Andre a while back that this movie always brought me to tears. When he got back, It’d look like I was crying from watching the movie. 

I exhaled loudly. 

 

_I just got raped_. 

 

I kept replaying that phrase in my head. I was panting rapidly. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack.

 

About 20 minutes later I saw Andre’s car pull up in the driveway. 

He opened the door and came in. 

“Hey baby, why’s the door unlocked?” 

I froze. I quickly had to make up a lie. 

“I... went outside for a few seconds. I totally forgot about it.” 

He closed the door and locked it.

He immediately walked in the living room and noticed my face, just as I expected. I stared at the TV.  

“Steph,” he said frowning at me. “Look at me for a second.”

I looked at him and tried my hardest to smile. 

“I can’t deal with this movie, man,” I said, my voice beginning to break. “It’s my favorite, but it’s so damn sad.” 

A tear rolled down my cheek. Andre rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Steph,” he said as he sat by me. 

I jolted in pain as he plopped down in the sofa. 

“It’s just a movie you big baby,” he teased. 

He playfully grabbed me and laid me on his lap. I tried my hardest to not scream in pain. My ass was killing me. I was in so much pain that I felt sick in my stomach. 

“How’s Jr.?” I asked.

”He was alright, just glad to see me,” he said looking at me. 

He kept looking in my eyes. I stared at the TV.

I couldn’t look Andre in the eyes. If I did, he’d immediately figure out there was something else that was bothering me. That was the amazing thing about him. He could see right through me.

“Look at me for a second,” he said. 

Fuck. He was catching on.

“Baby I’m looking at TV,” I playfully complained.

He grabbed my chin and slowly guided my face towards his.

As I expected, he looked directly into my eyes. 

“Ok, what’s really wrong?” He questioned me. 

“Baby, it’s the movie,” I said. “It gets me every time.” 

Andre shook his head. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Stephen,” he said in a serious tone. “I sure as hell didn’t meet you yesterday either.” 

I sighed.  “Dre... I don’t know man,” I said. “I’ve been so upset over my parents not being there for me ya know?” 

Andre nodded. He clenched his jaws and squinted at me. I knew in my gut that he was suspicious, but he laid off of me. 

“I know, baby,” he said rubbing his hands through my hair. “Just, try not to think about it too much.” 

I nodded. 

“You know you can tell me anything right? Anything at all,” Andre said. 

His light brown eyes gazed back into mine. 

“Yes I do,” I said kissing him on his lips. 

He smiled. 

I faked yawned. 

“I’m so tired,” I said. “I need some rest.” 

“Steph, it’s 8 o’clock,” he said with a confused look on his face. 

I gulped. 

“I know baby, but we gotta get rested up for this game,” I said slowly getting up. 

Andre looked at me. 

“Are you sore or something?” He asked me. 

I wasn’t sore. I was hurting. Badly. 

Andre’s questions made me very nervous. 

“A... a little bit,” I stuttered. “I just need some rest.” 

Andre unexpectedly came and hugged me from behind. I jolted in discomfort. He slowly let go of me and grabbed my shoulder. 

“You’re acting weird,” he whispered. 

“You just scared me,” I said with a smile. I quickly went back to the bedroom. Andre turned off the TV in the living room and followed me.

”Babbeeeee,” he yelled jumping in the bed with me. “Why are you going to bed so early?”

”I’m tired, Dre,” I whispered. 

He kissed me on the lips and rubbed his dick through his pants. 

“Let’s have fun tonight,” he said licking his lips. 

My heart began to pound. I’d usually give it to Andre anytime and anywhere he wanted. Tonight wasn’t the night. If I let him, he’d see where Lebron fucked me. 

“Baby, not tonight okay?” I said rubbing his hair. 

“Stephhhh,” he nagged. 

“Dre... another night I promise,” I said. “I’ll even do all the work.” 

Andre smiled. He knew what that meant. 

It meant that all he would have to do is lay in the bed. I did the rest. 

“Fine,” he said rolling out of the bed.  

He gathered his things to go take a shower. 

“Dre, I love you,” I said. 

He rolled his eyes.

“I guess I love you more,” he playfully said. He smiled at me. 

When he left to shower, I turned in my bed to face the wall. 

My mind was racing. 

I couldn’t believe what had happened to me. 

I remembered Lebron’s words. How he said he’d hurt Andre or Seth if I told. 

I couldn’t help but to cry. 

I felt helpless. I felt like shit for lying to Andre. 

I sniffled as a tear rolled down the bridge of my nose as I laid on my side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-Steph’s POV- 

I didn’t really get much sleep last night. I was in pain and I couldn’t stop thinking. I was terrified. 

_Do I tell Andre?_

_Do I call the police?_

_Do I try to forget and move on?_

I laid in the bed and sighed. I rolled over on my back to see if I was in as much pain. I still felt it, but thankfully, it wasn’t as bad. 

Andre rolled over towards me and looked at me. 

“Can we talk?” He asked hoarsely.

My heart started racing.

“S... Sure baby,” I stuttered.

Andre sighed.

“You’ve been on my mind all night,” he said.

I smiled.

“Awww,” I teased.

“No,” he said. “I don’t feel like you were telling me the complete truth last night.” 

I wasn’t telling him the truth. But I was scared of what Lebron would do. I turned completely towards him. 

“Dre,” I whispered. I rubbed his arm. “I’m fine.” 

“My gut is telling me something else,” he said. “Just for the record, my gut is never wrong.” 

I laid back on my back.

”Okay Steph,” he said agitated. “Come here.” 

He grabbed my hand and got me out of the bed.

”What are you doing?” I asked groggily. 

Andre stood right in front of me and put my arms around his neck. He put his around my waist. 

“So, if you’re okay, then you gotta look me in the eyes and tell me that.” 

I froze. I knew he would do something like this, but it was because he genuinely cared about me. However, the truth was about to be told to him. I couldn’t just look him in his beautiful eyes and lie. 

“Say, “Andre, there’s nothing wrong with me at all and there’s nothing I need to talk to you about,” okay?” He said raising his eyebrows. 

I hesitated, but then I opened my mouth. 

“Andre...” I said slowly. 

I felt like I was about to break down, but I tried to keep myself together. 

“T... There’s nothing wrong with me... at all—“ 

“Why is your face turning red, Stephen?” He asked frowning at me. 

That was it. I couldn’t take anymore. 

Tears immediately fell down my cheeks. I tried to hide it, but there was no use. I covered my face with my hands and sat on the edge of my bed. 

I sobbed. Hard. It almost sounded like I was choking. 

Andre sat by me and grabbed my shoulder. 

“Tell me what’s wrong!” He pleaded.

I tried to gather myself. 

“L... Lebron,” I tried to say. 

I began crying the hardest I’ve ever cried in a very long time. 

Andre stood up and kneeled in front of me. He grabbed my hands and looked at me with a concerned but angry look. 

“Lebron?” He asked. “What about him? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?” 

I shook my head. I really couldn’t say anything. I got up and walked towards the pillow I laid on and turned it over. Most of the stains dried up, but some were still visible. 

I felt Andre’s rapid breaths behind me. I turned and looked at him. Tears were dripping on the floor. I swallowed hard. 

“After you left... he... he came here...” 

That’s all I could say. I couldn’t stop crying. 

Andre looked at me wide-eyed. He shook his head. 

“No...” he whispered. “Please don’t tell me he raped you.” 

I nodded my head. 

Andre’s shoulders slumped. I saw his ears turn red. He walked closer to me and squeezed both of my arms. He just looked at me. 

“Wh...” he said. He was speechless. 

All of a sudden, I saw and felt the anger build up inside him. The guilt in his eyes suddenly went away. He clenched his jaws and shook his head. His breaths were rapidly getting faster and he slowly backed away. 

“Dre...” I whispered. 

I saw tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away. 

“Is that what was wrong last night?” He asked trying to stay calm, but I could tell he was about to go off any second. “You were hurting.” 

I sniffled again and nodded my head. 

I saw his hands shaking violently. He slowly paced around the room until finally, he broke. 

“FUCK!” he screamed as loud as he could.

He punched a hole through a wall and and threw open the bedroom door.

I followed him out.

“Dre!” I yelled.

He didn’t listen. He went straight for the place he kept his gun in.

“HE’S FUCKING DEAD!” he screamed again.

He held the gun in his hand and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. 

“Dre—“ 

He looked at me and pointed his finger at me. 

“Steph,” he whispered. “Do not come closer to me.” 

I shook my head. 

“Andre!” I yelled. “Please stop!”

”HELL NO!” He screamed.

He headed towards the front door. I sprinted in front of him and blocked it. 

“Dre! He said he’ll hurt you or my brother if you found out!” I yelled. 

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?” He screamed. “HE’LL BE DEAD BEFORE HE TOUCHES SETH!” 

I grabbed his wrist.

”No, please don’t go after him!” I begged. “Please baby, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about what happens to me,” he said in a low voice. 

“Well I do,” I said slowly reaching for his gun. He yanked it away from me. 

“Get the fuck outta my way, Stephen,” he demanded. 

I refused. 

“NO!” I yelled. 

Andre shook his head. He placed the gun on the kitchen table. 

“Fine,” he whispered. “For your brother’s god damn sake.” 

I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. He stormed into the living room and sat on the couch. I followed him. 

“Do you know how the fuck I’m feeling right now Steph?” He snapped. 

“Baby, I know!” I yelled. 

“No the hell you don’t!” He yelled. “I knew the second I came home last night something was off. How can I trust you after you lied to me, ONCE AGAIN?” 

“Andre I was trying to protect you!” I said. 

“You’re the one that needs to be protected Steph!” He yelled. “You see what happened!” 

“Look what happened to you then!” I snapped back.

I yanked his shirt up and pointed at the bruises. 

“There was THREE damn people there Steph!” He yelled. “Lebron brought the other guys there because he knew he couldn’t take me alone!”

I shook my head.

”Calm down,” I whispered. 

That was a mistake.

”WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?” He screamed. “He fucking RAPED you!” 

“Dre...” I whispered. 

He looked at me and frowned. 

“Steph,” he said in a calm voice. “There’s a huge difference between you and me. No offense, but you’re smaller...okay?”

I cringed at him.

“What are you calling me, weak?”

I was weak. I was vulnerable. I don’t why I even said that.

“Baby,” he whispered, trying to hold back tears. “I tried to guard you from all hurt and harm, but I failed once again.”’

I tried to comfort him, but he backed away.

“Andre...”

He looked at his watch and sighed.

“We need to get ready for practice,” he whispered.

He walked back in the bedroom. I followed him. I saw a tear on his cheek. 

 

 

About an hour later we arrived at the practice facility. Andre drove us in his car. The ride there was silent. 

“Yooo,” DeMarcus greeted us. 

Andre threw up a peace sign. 

“What’s up?” I greeted him back. 

We all walked in the practice facility and went to get dressed. As I expected, the rest of the guys were in there laughing and joking around. 

As I was getting dressed, I kept glancing at Andre. I still saw the anger in his eyes. 

 

During practice, Andre did poorly. He air balled many shots and was even missing wide open layups. 

“What the fuck, Dre?” Draymond scolded. 

All Andre did was shake his head.

I didn’t do so good either because of the slight pain in my lower body. 

 

A couple hours later, practice ended. Andre quickly got dressed and motioned for me to come on. 

We walked to his car and he unlocked it. 

“Andre,” I said trying to get his attention. 

He ignored me and got in the car. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Lebron sooner alright?” I said. 

He looked at me. 

“Dre, talk to me!” I yelled. 

He crunk the car up and began driving back to the house. He didn’t say a word on the way back. 

 

We arrived in my driveway. 

I felt Andre look at me for a second. I looked back at him. 

He gave me a slight smile. 

“I love you Stephen.”

I smiled back at him, slightly confused.

“I... I love more baby,” I said. 

I opened the car door and got out. I closed the door, but strangely, Andre was still sat in the car. I heard the car doors lock. 

Oh God. 

I dropped my things on the concrete and tried to open the doors. 

Andre put the car in reverse and began to back out of the driveway. 

“ANDRE!” I screamed.

I chased the car, but he was too fast. He was gone in seconds. 

I knew what he did. 

He went after Lebron.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

-Andre’s POV- 

I literally flew down the streets of Oakland. Lebron had to still be in the Bay Area. He couldn’t have just drove six hours to San Francisco just to rape Steph.

Before Steph and I left to go to practice, I hid his keys in my glove department so he wouldn’t come after me. 

My heart was racing. I knew I shouldn’t have been texting and driving, but I needed Lebron’s location.

Andre: wya fool?

He took a couple of minutes to respond. 

Lebron: why 

Andre: we need to talk

Lebron: about what 

I became agitated. 

Andre: stop acting retarded... what’s your damn location! 

Lebron: I’m at the Mad Oak Bar

Lebron: What the fuck you want?  

I threw my phone in the passenger seat. I knew exactly where that was. Steph and I go there all the time during the off season. 

I arrived in the parking lot of the bar. Sure enough, I spotted Lebron’s dented car. 

I checked my phone to see several missed calls from Steph. He texted me. 

Steph: Dre come back!! 

Steph: don’t please! 

I shook my head. I closed out of Steph’s messages and opened Lebron’s. 

Andre: get out here... now

I looked out my windows to try and find Lebron. 

There he was. That tall bastard walked out of the bar, looking for me. 

I shoved my car door open and slammed it. That got his attention. 

“What’s up buddy?” He said walking towards me. 

I squeezed my fists in anger. 

“You sick motherfucker,” I mumbled. 

The smile wiped off his face. 

“So he told you huh?” He asked crossing his arms. 

I ignored his question. 

“I told you not to fucking touch him,” I whispered. 

Lebron smirked. “I only gave you my location because I know I can beat the shit out of you myself.” 

“How come you brought Jimmy and J.R that day, huh?” I asked, my voice  shaking. 

“Ohhh,” he said. “I thought your ass was strong then. Turns out you’re just as weak as Stephen.” 

“You’re fuckin’ dead,” I grunted. 

Lebron cracked his knuckles and scoffed. 

“Try me.”

Once again, anger took control. 

I bolted towards him and tried to punch him, but he dodged me. I felt a huge blow to the back of my head. 

I fell to the ground, but quickly got up.

”Too easy,” Lebron remarked. 

I charged at him once again, but this time I pounded him in his stomach. When he bent over in pain, I kicked him in his nose as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and held his nose. It was dripping blood just like mine was. 

I got on top of him and beat him. 

I punched him in his nose, cheeks, chest, head, and mouth. 

“DON’T EVER— TOUCH HIM— AGAIN!” I screamed in between punches. 

I let up when I thought he’d had enough. He stumbled, but managed to get up. His mouth was swollen and there was blood all over the concrete. 

“You’ll regret that...” he whispered. 

“Fuck you,” I told him back, shooting a bird at him. 

He stumbled towards his car and got in it. He cranked it up and left the bar. My heart was pounding, but I felt relief. 

I finally got him back. 

My knuckles were red and hurt like hell.  My shirt had blood on it as well. 

I saw people coming out of the bar to see where all the commotion was coming from. 

I quickly jumped in my car and left the parking lot. 

 

 

About 30 minutes later, I arrived back at Steph’s house. I saw him through the window on the front door. 

He threw the door open and sprinted towards me. 

“Dre!” He yelled, hugging me tight. “Are you okay?”

I nodded and took his keys out of the glove compartment and handed it to him. 

I walked towards the front door but Steph stopped me. 

“Babe, what did you do?” He asked. 

“Handled it, Steph,” I said. 

He stopped me once again. 

“That’s the exact same thing you told me with Klay!” He yelled. 

I slowly turned around and glared at him. 

“I love you, but you need to step away for a few seconds,” I threatened. 

Steph frowned.

”Or what, you’re gonna beat the shit out of me too?” He asked. “I’ve already been pushed around and beaten enough!” 

I sighed. 

Steph was right. Yeah Lebron beat my ass, but that was nothing compared to what he’s been through. 

“Andre, besides my siblings and some other guys from the team, you’re all I have,” he explained. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you, but I can’t risk losing the people I love and care about.”

He shook his head and walked closer to me. He held both of my hands. 

“Please... don’t fuckin’ push me away.     I need you, Dre.” 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him as tight ass I could. I kissed him on his cheek and rested my chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Steph... I mean it,” I whispered.

”I am too,” he said back.

“We need to promise each other we won’t ever lie,” he said looking me in my eyes. 

I agreed. 

“I won’t lie to you again, Andre,” he said first. 

I nodded and smiled at him. 

“I won’t ever lie to you either, Stephen,” I said kissing him on the lips. 

He squeezed my arm. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” he whispered. 

I followed him back to the house. 

“Looks like you have him what he deserved,” he said holding up my fists. 

“I sure tried to,” I said. 

 

 

-Seth Curry’s POV- 

 

“Awwww my baby’s sick,” I said, holding my one year old daughter, Carter. 

She began to cry. Her face was bright red and she had a 103 fever. 

My fiancé, Callie, came out of our bedroom carrying her purse and car keys. 

“Say bye bye to daddy,” Callie said, gently taking Carter out of my hands. 

“Bye bye,” she said. 

I kissed my wife. 

“Text me when the doctors find out what’s wrong,” I said. 

“Okay baby,” she said. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” I said back. 

They left out the front door. I kicked back in my couch and flipped on ESPN. 

Kevin Durant’s injury was the main story. I looked at how Steph and his teammates fought back. 

Yeah, they eliminated my team, but I still respected them. I definitely respected my big brother. 

I always lived in his shadow, but I didn’t care. Steph worked hard in everything he did. He deserved the spotlight. My time was coming. 

I continued to look at the TV when I heard several knocks on my front door. I got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Lebron and Klay.

I opened the door and greeted them. 

“What’s up?” I said with a smile. 

“Hey pretty,” Lebron said. 

Although it was kind of weird, I laughed it off. 

“You guys wanna come in?” I offered. They nodded and came in. 

I closed the door behind them. 

“Sooo.. awesome game on Monday Klay!” I congratulated him. 

Strangely, he ignored my compliment. They both just glared at me. 

“Did you guys... need something?” I asked, a bit intimidated. 

“Yeah,” Klay whispered. 

Klay looked at Lebron, then nodded his head towards me. 

Lebron walked up to me and smiled. 

“You had a great series against your brother,” he said, shaking my hand.  That was definitely strange. That series was forever ago.

“Gee,” I chuckled. “Thanks a l—“ 

I felt a huge blow to my face.  

I blacked out. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

-Steph’s POV- 

 

My heart was shattered. 

I thought we could pull off a comeback, but I guess I was wrong. Klay’s ass got injured. I hated the guy for what he put me through, but he was damn good at basketball. 

I watched the Raptors celebrate their championship. Of course, they really did deserve it. They played their hearts out just like we did. 

Unfortunately, we couldn’t hold them off for seven games. 

I watched Kyle Lowry jump up and down with his mother. I felt a smile from across my face. I respected them. Wholeheartedly. 

However, my mind shifted to my missed shot I had in the final seconds. That shot reminded me of the 2016 finals. 

Those shots would haunt me forever. 

 

As I stared at they guys celebrating and putting on their championship hats, I felt Andre grab me by the shoulder. 

“Come on,” he whispered. 

I walked back with him through the tunnel. 

The first person I saw was my brother. He extended his hand and pulled me in for a hug. 

“I... I’m sorry bro. You did great tonight,” he whispered in my ear. 

He hugged Andre as well. 

“Awesome game,” he told Andre. “You’ll get ‘em next year.”

”Yeah!” I heard Sydel walking from behind Seth. I hugged her. 

She gave Andre a high five. 

I smiled at Andre. 

“I’ll meet you in the locker room,” he said in a low voice. He was visibly upset as well.  

I looked Seth in the face and noticed several scratches on his cheeks. I also noticed a bruise on his neck. 

“Did you get jumped?” I jokingly said, but in a serious tone. 

I saw his eyes widen and he nervously chuckled. 

“N... Nahhh man,” he stuttered, rubbing his face. “My... my puppy did it when I was sleeping.” 

I felt like there was something off, like he was lying to me. 

“Umm, mom and dad are here,” he said, changing the subject.  

I looked over at them. They were staring at me. They didn’t even look at me the same way they did before me and Andre’s relationship. 

I waved at my siblings and slowly walked over to my parents. 

My dad just stared at me, but my mom broke the silence. 

“You did good, Stephen,” she said. 

She reached out towards me to hug me, and I accepted. However, even her hugs didn’t feel the same. It’s like she didn’t even want to touch me. It was just a quick hug. 

I looked at my dad and sighed. 

“Pops?” I said, trying to get him to talk to me.

He acknowledged me and shook his head.

“Once again, you choke,” he said.

My heart dropped. I clenched my jaws and exhaled loudly.

My mom glared at him.

”Why are you being like this, dad?” I whispered to him. “I know why you’re so pissed at me! I wasn’t happy with Ayesha!” 

“Just go to your locker room, Stephen,” he said, beginning to walk away from me. 

“No!” I yelled. 

He turned back around and glared at me. 

“What the hell happened to my damn father?” I asked. “When I was sixteen years old, you sat me, Seth, and Sydel down and told us that you’d be there for us and support us no matter what! Why doesn’t that apply now?” 

He shook his head at me once again. 

“I don’t support you being with a man,” he answered me. 

I squeezed my fists together. 

“Then why are you here,” I whispered.

”So I don’t look bad,” he said back. 

I couldn’t say anything else to him. 

I stormed off to the locker room, not giving any of the staff high fives. 

I arrived in the locker room and sat down in my seat. I put my hands over my face and tried to hold back tears. Draymond came over and rubbed me on my back.

 

I looked over at Andre. I could tell he was holding back his emotions as well.

 

A couple hours later after all of the hassle and interviews, Andre and I called it a night. We left the arena and walked back to his car. We were silent for the most part. He unlocked it and we both sat in there for a while. 

“You did great, Dre,” I whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

He nodded and smiled.

“Umm... how did the reunion with your parents go?” He asked.

I frowned.

“Let’s not discuss that right now,” I whispered.

He nodded and apologized.

“What about you?” I asked. “Where’s your family?”

He looked down and bit his lip. 

“They’re not here,” he said. “My ex-wife didn’t bring Tyler to the game. I thought my parents supported me, but it turns out, they don’t.” 

I sighed.

”I'm sorry,” I whispered.

He shook his head and crunk the car up. 

“I was meaning to ask, what was all that shit on Seth’s face?” Andre asked. 

“He said it was his dog or something,” I said. 

“Damn, that dog did that?” He asked, surprised. 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

 

Andre backed out of the parking lot. I glanced at Oracle Arena one more time. I thought of all the memories I made. 

I thought about the gym, where we once won a championship. I thought about the tunnel, where I always hauled my pre-game shot. Last but definitely not least, the locker room. Where our team had the craziest conversations and rap battles. Where Andre and I kissed for the first time. 

 

After we unloaded out our things from the car, we went inside the house and settled down. 

We took showers, ate, and looked back at the game film. Of course the season was over, but film never hurt.

It was 11 o’clock at night and both of us were laying in bed. We didn’t say anything. We just enjoyed each other’s company. 

For some reason, my brother kept popping in my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about the scratches on his face and the bruises on his neck. 

All of a sudden, something came to mind. I replayed Lebron’s words in my head. 

“I’ll _even go for your fine ass brother.”_

I jolted out of Andre’s arms. 

“What baby?” He asked. 

“I... I think Lebron did something to Seth,” I said, my heart pounding. 

Andre looked at me and frowned. 

“He said if I told you about the rape he’d hurt you OR my brother!” I yelled. 

He shook his head. 

“He better not have,” he whispered. 

“D... Dre...” I stuttered. 

He pulled me back in his arms and comforted me.

”Shhh,” he said, rubbing my arm. “I beat him pretty good, Steph. Maybe it was his dog.” 

I knew Andre was trying to comfort me. 

I laid back in Andre’s arms. 

“Call him and talk to him about it in the morning,” he said.

I nodded. 

Maybe I was just over reacting 

But... what if I wasn’t? 

 

Andre and I laid there and talked about random, silly things. 

“Don’t forget, I owe you,” I said kissing his cheek.

”Trust me,” he smiled. “I’ll be reminding you every night.” 

 

It was 1 o’clock in the morning. Andre was sound asleep on his side of the bed. I gazed at him sleep. He was so damn fine when he slept. 

I turned my lamp off and curled up next to him. 

He put his hand around me and pulled me closer.  

Once again, everything went away. 

My unsupportive parents, Lebron, the championship we lost, everything. 

My mind was clear in that moment. 

But what can I say? 

Andre did that for me. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I woke up at around 10 in the morning. I looked over at Andre. He was still sound asleep. I kissed him on the cheek and reached for my phone on my bedside table. 

My mind went straight to Seth. I had to make sure no one touched him. 

The phone rang until finally Seth picked up. 

“Yo,” he whispered groggily. 

“Seth,” I said. “You still in bed?” 

“Nah I’m on the couch,” he said back. 

“Okay, well I need to know something, alright?” I told him. 

“Yeah sure man,” he said back. 

“Are you sure no one... beat you up or something?” 

There was a quick pause, but he answered. 

“Y.. yeah, I’m sure,” He stuttered. 

I got out of my bed and walked to the kitchen to avoid waking up Andre. 

“If someone touched you... I need to know Seth.” 

I felt his breaths getting louder.   However, he laughed it off. It sounded like a nervous laugh.  

“Come on, dude,” he said. “I appreciate your concern, but my puppy did it.” 

“Then what was that bruise on your neck?” I questioned him. 

He paused again. This time I heard his voice quiver. 

“Umm, that was from Callie... if you know what I mean,” he joked. 

I rolled my eyes.  

“It’s all good this way, Steph,” he said. “I didn’t get... jumped bro.” 

I sighed. 

“Are you telling the truth?” I asked. 

“Y...Yes of course,” he said quickly. 

I was going to question him again until he interrupted me.

”Carter’s crying... I gotta go,” he said. “Love ya.”

”Love you,” I said back. 

I hung up the phone and sat it on the kitchen counter. 

That was weird. I didn’t hear his daughter crying. 

 

-Seth’s POV- 

I quickly threw my phone back on the couch. My heart was racing. I had to make up an excuse to get off the phone. It’s like Steph knew about what Lebron and Klay did. 

I couldn’t tell Steph. I couldn’t. If I did, Lebron would find out.  

I felt tears well up in my eyes. 

I still couldn’t believe what Lebron and Klay did to me. 

I remembered the horror I felt when I woke up and found them hovering over me. They laid me in my bed. They beat me, mostly in my stomach. Klay... laid on top of me and kissed me. Lebron yanked my pants off. Klay began sucking on my neck. They ignored my screams. 

I felt vulnerable. 

I tried to take my mind off of it, but I could never stop thinking about it. 

I got fucking raped, and they threatened me not to tell anyone. 

I loved my wife and I couldn’t risk losing her and Carter. I did everything in my power to just forget about everything. 

I heard my wife call me back in the bedroom. I sighed and went back to her. 

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. I got back in the bed and laid back down. I wasn’t really feeling the best today, considering we lost the finals last night.

Andre turned over and sighed. I looked at him. I could tell he wasn’t in the best mood either.

I rubbed his back.

“You wanna do something today,” I asked him. “To try to take our minds off of everything?” 

He smiled.

“You already take my mind off of everything,” he said. 

I smiled. I rolled over on top of him and laid my head on his shoulder. 

“You say the cutest shit, Dre,” I joked. 

He laughed. 

“So, what did Seth say?” He asked. 

“He denied anyone touching him,” I said. “He’s acting so... weird though.” 

“I mean, Seth is weird,” Andre joked.

”No,” I said playfully punching him in the chest. “He’s not acting like himself.” 

“S... Should I talk to Lebron?” He asked. 

I though about it, then I hesitated. 

“No,” I said. “I’ll take Seth’s word for it... but if I notice anything else out of the ordinary, we will.” 

Andre nodded.

I straddled him and gave him a seductive stare. 

“I owe you,” I whispered. 

“You sure do,” Andre said with a smile. 

His smile faded. 

“Are you... sure?” He asked me with a frown.  

He remembered what Lebron did to me. We hadn’t had sex since the night Lebron raped me. I rubbed his face. 

“Yes, baby,” I whispered. He leaned up and kissed me softly. 

I flipped over on my back and he hovered me. 

“Positive?” He asked. 

I smiled and kissed him. 

“I’m positive Andre. I want you.” 

I playfully pushed him back on his back and straddled him again. I took my shirt off and grinded on top of him. He grabbed my waist. 

“Then do your thang, baby,” he winked at me. 

He didn’t have to tell me twice.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

-Steph’s POV- 

 

“Easy now Dre,” I teased as Andre lifted his golf club to swing. 

“Quit it Steph,” he laughed.

Andre and I went back to things we did outside of basketball. Playing golf, going to bars, and just hanging out with each other every second we got. Of course, I enjoyed every second. 

Andre swung the golf ball off the tee. We both watched it fly in the air until it landed about 50 feet away from the hole.

He looked at me and smiled. 

“I’m the best of the best,” he bragged. 

He moved out of the way so I could swing. 

“Watch this,” I teased again. 

I looked at the golf ball on the tee and back at the flag. 

I raised my golf club in the air until I noticed a golf cart passing by. I looked at who was inside. I couldn’t believe it. 

It was Lebron. 

He had sunglasses on, but I knew he was staring at me. 

Andre looked back and noticed him too. 

I slowly let down my golf club and dropped it. 

I had a flashback.

When he pounded my ass as hard as he could. When he threatened me. When he hurt Andre. Everything he did just hit me all at once. 

I started breathing rapidly. I felt sick and my hands began shaking. I felt like I was having a panic attack. My head turned as I continued to watch him go by.

Andre dropped his golf club and rushed over towards me. He put his arms around me. 

“Look at me Steph,” he said grabbing my chin and turning my face towards him. 

My breaths were still rapid. 

“Dre... it’s him...” I stuttered. 

“Shhh,” he said. “I got you.”

He pulled me in for a hug.

“Andre, I can’t... we have to go,” I said with a quiver in my voice.

Andre looked back over at Lebron and clenched his fists. 

“It’s okay baby, we can leave,” he whispered.

I nodded and quickly grabbed everything and headed back towards our golf cart. Every part of my body was shaking uncontrollably. As I sat down, Andre held my squeezed my trembling hand. 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. It’s like I was having a PTSD episode because of Lebron. 

Andre quickly drove the cart away so we could leave.

Unfortunately, we had to pass by Lebron. 

As we passed by him, he looked back. He took his sunglasses off and revealed his black eye. 

For whatever reason, he slowly grinned.

Andre saw that, and he angrily stepped on the gas.

 

 

”I can’t stop thinking about it now, Dre,” I said. 

We both sat at the counter in the bar. Andre rubbed my back and ordered us drinks. 

“I know, Steph,” he whispered. “You’re okay now.” 

I shook my head. 

The bartender gave us our glasses. I took a sip. 

“Mm,” I groaned.

I looked at Andre. He was visibly upset too. I rubbed his shoulder. I felt that he was guilty for what happened to me. 

“You alright,” I asked him. 

“I’m just... upset you had to go through that Steph,” he whispered, sipping his drink. “I should have been more careful.” 

“You couldn’t have known he was gonna do that to me, Dre. It’s not your fault,” I said. 

He shook his head. 

“I wanna fucking murder him,” he said under his breath. He clenched his jaws.  

“Dre... calm down,” I whispered. 

He took another sip of his drink. 

 

I felt two hands squeeze my shoulders from behind me.

“Brothhhhaaaa!”

I turned around and saw Seth.

“What’s up man?” I greeted him.

Seth sat down beside me and shook Andre’s hand. I still noticed the healing scratches on his face. The bruise faded away. 

“What you guys up to?” He asked. 

“Nothing much,” Andre said. “Just chilling together.” 

Seth nodded his head. 

“What about you?” I asked. 

“Oh nothing either,” he said. “I thought I’d hang out a bit before we head back to Portland.” 

“Nice,” I said. 

Seth ordered a drink and sipped on it. 

“How’s your family?” I asked. 

“Awesome,” he said joyfully. “We’re teaching Carter how to walk!” 

I smiled. 

Seth looked at Andre. 

“Dude you looked pissed,” Seth laughed. 

Andre grinned. 

“Oh, nah man I’m good,” he said.

I looked back at Seth. 

“I’m still convinced someone jumped you,” I said. 

Seth frowned. 

“J... Jesus Steph,” he said annoyed.

 

I shook my head. 

Andre leaned over and whispered to me.

”You need to tell him,” he whispered. 

I looked at him with a confused face. 

“Dre...” I whispered. 

He nudged me.

”If you tell him about the rape... then maybe he’ll come clean. My gut’s telling me that he’s not telling the truth.” 

I sighed. Maybe Andre was right. 

Seth finished his drink. 

 

“Come on Seth, we need to tell you something,” I said. 

He raised his eyebrows. 

“Getting married already?” He said with a huge grin on his face. 

My eyes widened. Andre chuckled. 

“N... Nah Seth,” I said. 

We all got up and headed towards the parking lot. Seth leaned on his car and crossed his arms. 

“Spill it,” he said. 

I looked at Andre. He nodded his head. 

I sighed. 

“It’s about... Lebron,” I struggled to say. 

I saw Seth’s eyes widen and his face turned slightly red. 

“W... what about him?” he stuttered.

I took a deep breath and told him. 

“He raped me.” 

Seth stood up straight. I’d never forget the horror in his eyes. 

 

“Y... You too?” 

 

I froze. Andre covered his face with his hands. I walked closer to Seth. 

“Seth...” I said slowly said. “What do you mean,  _you too?_ ” I asked. 

His face was now dark red and his lips quivered. 

“Oh...” he said swallowing hard. “Umm.”

Andre walked over and stood in front of Seth. He grabbed and squeezed both of his shoulders. 

“Tell the truth, Seth,” Andre said calmly, but firmly. 

Seth shook his head. “I... I—“

”Did Lebron touch you?” Andre asked in a louder voice. 

All of a sudden, Seth broke down. 

Tears fell out of his eyes rapidly as he laid his head on Andre’s chest. I walked over and rubbed his back as Andre comforted him as well. 

“Y... yes, he did,” Seth struggled to say. 

“C... Callie had to take Carter to the doctor and... a few minutes later he showed up with Klay. They both raped me.” 

My heart dropped. 

“Klay?” Andre asked. 

Seth nodded. 

“Hell no,” I mumbled under my breath. 

Seth quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. 

“Steph, you can’t do anything to him!” He said. “If he know I told you... he’ll hurt you!” 

I shook my head. 

“Nobody touches my brother, Seth!” I yelled. “You’ve known that since we were kids!” 

He sobbed. 

“Please,” he said. “Don’t!” 

Andre hugged my brother. 

“It’s alright man,” he whispered. 

I exhaled loudly. I punched the palm of my hand several times. 

Andre grabbed my arm. 

“Steph,” he said. He gave me a “you need to calm down” look. 

Seth’s phone buzzed 

“That’s my wife man, I gotta go,” he whispered. 

I walked over to him and hugged him as tight as I could. Andre joined as well. 

He sighed. 

“Please Steph,” he begged. 

I hesitated, but nodded.

”I love you man,” I said. “Be safe.” 

He nodded and shook Andre’s hand. 

He got in his car and left. 

I finally let out all the anger I’d been holding in. 

“FUCK!” I screamed. 

I stormed towards my car, but Andre grabbed me from behind and held me tight. 

I tried to break loose his grip. 

“Stephen!” He yelled. 

I struggled with him, but I finally calmed down. 

“He fucking did it Dre!” I yelled. “He raped my little brother! Along with that asshole Klay!” 

Andre unlocked the car. 

“I know, Steph,” he said. “But what can we do?” 

I sighed. I didn’t know what else we could do. 

“He... he touched my brother man,” I said, my voice breaking. “My job was to protect him as a big brother. I fucking failed.” 

Andre hugged me again. 

“Steph, you’re a great brother,” he told me. “Just like you told me earlier, you could’ve never known that was gonna happen.” 

I sniffled and shook my head. 

“Fuck...” I whispered. “I wanna go home.” 

Andre nodded his head and guided me towards the passenger seat. 

 

 

Later on that night, Andre came and laid next to me after he got out the shower. I didn’t talk much after we came home. He put his arm around me and held me. I sighed and turned towards him. His light brown eyes met mine. He tried to find the right words to say to me, but it seemed like he couldn’t. 

“Let me hold you,” he whispered.

I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me. He kissed me on the op of my head. 

He didn’t say anything, but him holding me in his arms did wonders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️Sex Scene⚠️⚠️

 

-Steph’s POV- 

My sister Sydel and I reminisced with each other as we walked on the beach. We hadn’t spent much time together since the playoffs started. It was noon and the wind blew from the ocean. 

“Dude, dad almost killed you!” Sydel joked. 

She was reminding me of the time I broke my father’s China dish he got from his mother. 

“Come on,” I said. “I was twelve.” 

Sydel laughed. 

She grabbed my hand and led me closer to the water. 

The cold water grazed my feet. 

“I haven’t been to a beach in a long time,” I said. 

Sydel smiled at me. “Good, now you can relax and enjoy life.” 

I gazed at the clear, turquoise sea water. The salty smell permeated the air. 

“I’m sorry mom and dad are giving you such a hard time,” she said in a low voice. 

I sighed. 

“I’m not even worried about it anymore, sis,” I said. “I’m happy now.” 

She smiled and rubbed my back. 

We began walking again. 

“How’s my nieces and nephew?” She asked. 

“Pretty good, I’ve only seen them a couple times after me and Ayesha broke up,” I said. “I FaceTime them a lot.” 

She nodded.

”I kinda felt like she was... using you or something,” she whispered. 

“She was,” I sighed. “I didn’t feel... happy with her like I am with Andre.” 

“You two are the cutest,” she said smiling. 

I put my arm around her. 

“Seth and I both have your back Steph, always,” she said.

”I know Syd,” I said, kissing her on her forehead. 

I shivered when I heard Seth’s name. What he told me and Andre yesterday made me sick all over again. I thought about telling Sydel, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

“So, when are you gonna marry him?” 

I paused. An uncontrollable smile formed across my face as I looked at Sydel. 

“W... what?” I chuckled. 

“You know what,” she said poking my arm. “When’s you and Andre’s wedding?” 

I laughed and playfully shoved her away. 

“Awwww,” she teased. “You’re blushing!” 

“Sydel, stopppp,” I whined. “What is it with you and Seth and this “getting married thing”?” 

“Why not Steph,” she said. “You love him don’t you?” 

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. “But... I don’t want to... you know... rush anything.” 

“Steph,” she said squeezing my shoulder. “If only you saw the way Andre looked at you! He probably wants to get married to you right now!” 

I blushed even more. 

“Sydel,” I whispered. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but I feel like we should wait a little bit longer.”

”Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. “But I better be one of your bridesmaids!” 

I laughed. 

“Of course, Sydel,” I said. 

She smiled and propped her elbow on my shoulder. 

We walked and laughed about silly, random things. Things that brothers and sisters would talk about. 

 

 

After I left the beach, I arrived at Andre’s house to spend time with him like always. 

He opened the door and smiled. 

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” he moaned, shaking his head. “Look at your fine ass.” 

I playfully pushed him and went inside. I loved it when Andre bragged about how good looking I was or how grateful he was to be with me. It made me feel good. 

I hugged him and kissed him on his lips. 

“What you been up to?” I asked, putting my keys on the counter. 

“Chilling, playing some 2K,” he said plopping back down on his couch. 

I sat next to him and watched him play online with his son.  

“Which team is Tyler?” I asked. 

“Warriors,” he said. “I’m the ‘86 Bulls.” 

I nodded and rubbed his shoulder. 

 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” I whispered. 

Andre smiled. 

“Alright,” he said, looking back at the TV.

I got up and walked back to his bedroom. It smelled like my favorite Old Spice. I looked in the drawer full of my clothes and went to turn on the shower. 

I got in and wet my entire body. I grabbed the body wash and my washcloth and began to bathe. 

“Mmmm.” 

I looked over and saw Andre leaning against the wall, looking at me. 

“Finished already?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I beat him good too.” 

I laughed and motioned for him to get in with me.

He took his shirt off, exposing his tattooed biceps I’ve always been in love with. He took everything else off and stood behind me. He put his arms around my waist as he kissed my shoulders. 

I turned around and bathed his chest and stomach. I washed lower and lower until I reached his dick. I purposely dropped the washcloth and stroked his dick with soap suds on it. I looked at him in his sexy brown eyes. I bit my lip and kissed his lips as hard as I could. Andre grabbed the back of my head and made out with me. I backed out to breath.  

“You want this, don’t you baby?” I teased, grabbing my own dick and rubbing it against his. 

He bit his bottom lip and grinned.  

“Please Steph,” he whispered. 

His dick was already semi-hard. I grabbed his balls and massaged them as I jerked his dick with my other hand. 

“Do you?” I moaned in his ear. 

He twitched as I continued to rub his cock hard and fast. 

“Yes baby,” he whispered louder. 

I stroked him faster until I felt his dick throbbing inside the palm of my hand. I rubbed his wet chest as he threw his head back and moaned. He began  shaking and jerking. I slowly stroked him and let go of his dick, preventing him from cumming. 

He grabbed my arms. His huge, black dick was standing straight up and it throbbed uncontrollably. 

“Baby... pleasee,” He pleaded.

I rinsed his whole body off and turned the shower off.

“I do what you tell me to do, daddy,” I said, biting my bottom and winking at him. 

He smiled. He sat on the built in shower bench and stroked his dick.

“I’m not gonna last two seconds if we fuck,” he laughed.

I sat beside him and stroked his dick for him.

“I know what that means, then,” I whispered, kissing him on the lips.

I quickly licked the tip of his wet dick and his shaft. He rubbed the back of my head.  

“Fuck,” he moaned. 

I stroked him until finally I deep throated his entire dick. I bobbed my head up and down on him as he moaned. He thrusted his hips up and down as I rubbed my own dick. I groaned as his big dick reached the back of my throat. I lifted my head up for air. 

“Give me that cum, daddy,” I moaned, deep throating him once again. 

His hips jerked and trembled. My own dick was as hard as a rock. Andre reached down and stroked me, which felt even better. I massaged his balls and slurped on his dick with no hands. 

“I’m gonna cum Steph,” he moaned loudly. 

I looked up at him and kept sucking. His moans turned into screams. 

His hips jerked hard as his dick spit several loads of cum inside my mouth. My mouth was all the way at the bottom of his shaft as he shivered. I slowly let up off his dick, making a wet, suctioning sound. I swallowed every bit in one gulp. 

Andre’s eyes were rolled in the back of his head. I loved seeing him like that. 

My own cock began to throb as I jerked as hard as I could. Andre jerked me as well. 

“Harder,” I pleaded. 

Andre stroked me fast and hard. My balls slapped against me. 

I threw my head back until finally, I shot several loads of cum on the shower floor. 

Andre and I both were breathing rapidly. 

“Damn,” Andre laughed. 

I playfully yanked him up.

”Dry me off, sexy,” I whispered. 

I didn’t have to tell him twice. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

-Steph’s POV- 

 

I sat at Andre’s kitchen table. 

I’d been thinking so hard about what Sydel said to me. 

_“So when are you gonna marry him?”_

Those words swarmed in my head. I couldn’t take my mind off of it. 

The thought of Andre actually being my husband sent chills down my spine once again. I loved the sound of that. 

_Wardell Stephen Curry-Iguodala._

A huge smile formed on my face. I’ve loved him for a long ass time.

Maybe I didn’t want to wait. 

 

”Mornin’ Steph,” I heard Andre greet me in a joyful tone. 

“M... Morning,” I said back, being snapped out of my thoughts. 

Andre kissed me on my cheek and sat next to me. 

“What’s the plans for today?” He asked, browsing on his phone. 

I thought about the last time we were out. I’d almost had a panic attack.

”Maybe we could hang out here today,” I said in a nervous voice. 

He squeezed my hand and looked at me. 

“Baby, Lebron isn’t gonna be everywhere we go,” he whispered. “He should be back in L.A.” 

I sighed. I was thinking about going to check on Seth, but he was back in Portland.  

“I don’t know, Dre,” I said. 

“Well whenever you’re comfortable going back out, let me know,” Andre said, squeezing my shoulder. 

I smiled at him and he went to go sit on his couch. 

I loved that about him. He was so understanding. 

I got up and went to sit next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer as I laid on his shoulder. 

 

A few hours later, Andre left the house. He gave me the location of his gun and his sharpest knives. 

I was still timid about being left alone in a house, but Andre took every step he could to ensure my safety. 

I went back to his bedroom and laid down for a bit. 

 

A few moments later, I heard a knock on the door. 

I froze. My heart pounded. I knew this was going to happen. 

Never in a million years was I going to go see who it was. I locked the bedroom door. 

I heard the person bang on the front door several times. 

My heart began to pound. 

I decided to lightly crack open the bedroom door to see who it was. 

I saw a familiar car parked outside. It wasn’t Lebron’s, but it looked very familiar. 

I picked up my phone and called Andre. 

I heard a louder bang on the front door. 

Andre picked up the phone. 

“Hey baby,” he said. 

“Dre...” I whispered, panicking. “Someone’s banging on the door.” 

“Shit, is it him?” He whispered.

“The car wasn’t Lebron’s, but I’ve seen it before.” 

“What does it look like?” He asked. 

“It’s silver, I didn’t get a close enough look.” 

“Just sit tight, I’m coming,” Andre said. 

He hung up the phone. 

I sat on my bed and waited. 

All of a sudden, I heard the glass window beside the door break. 

I jolted. 

I heard a guy scream from outside. 

“Throw it in there!” 

 

There was a eerie feeling that swept across me. Silence filled the house for a few moments. I sighed. Maybe they left. 

Then, I heard a quiet tapping noise in the  kitchen. Then another in the living room, right next to the bedroom. 

It sounded like something was being,  _thrown_ inside. 

I heard the tires screeching from outside the house.

I quickly opened the door and stepped outside the bedroom. 

Thankfully, the people were gone. 

But to my horror, there were three grenades sitting in the house.

It felt like the world was going in slow motion.

There were three fucking grenades in Andre’s house, and they were about to go off. 

I rushed back inside the bedroom. 

There were three huge explosions in the other rooms. 

I flew across the bedroom and my head slammed into the wall. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter😕  
> Won’t leave you guys hanging... I will update soon👍🏽

 

-Andre’s POV- 

 

I tried to call Steph again to check on him, but he wasn’t answering. 

My heart was racing. I prayed that he was okay and whoever was at the door went away. I was 20 minutes away from my house.

I felt guilty all over again. 

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw two fire trucks speeding behind me. I pulled over to let them by. 

I let an ambulance and a police car pass by as well. 

Whoever’s house they were going to, I hoped that they were okay. 

My mind focused back on Steph. I tried calling him again, but he wouldn’t answer. It kept going straight to voicemail. 

I kept driving down the road until I noticed a cloud of dark gray smoke in the air. I smelled it as well.

The smell of smoke got stronger and stronger as I drove to my house. My heart began to pound as I noticed the smoke was very close to the direction of the house. 

I finally got to my house, and to my horror, it was on fire. 

My house was surrounded by fire trucks and ambulances. The firemen were working their hardest to put the fire out. Half of the house was falling apart. 

I didn’t even care about my house. 

Steph was in there. 

My whole heart. My everything. 

He was in there. 

I sped in my driveway and rushed out of my car. The smoke burned my eyes and I began coughing.

A police officer grabbed me by the arm. 

“Sir, you can’t go in there!” He demanded.

“Steph’s in there,” I panted. “I gotta go get him!”

”The paramedics are in there,” the officer said said trying to calm me down.

I looked at the house burn. 

I needed to see Steph walk out of there. 

 

A few moments later, the paramedics rolled a stretcher out of the house. 

There he was. 

Steph laid there. 

 _Lifeless_. 

“STEPHEN!” I cried hysterically.

I sprinted towards him. I looked at him. His forehead had a huge gash in it and his nose was visibly broken. 

“Fuck... NO!” I screamed.

One of the paramedics rubbed my shoulder.

“We’re gonna do everything we can sir,” he said. 

They hopped in the ambulance with Steph and sped back down the road. 

I watched them disappear in the distance. 

I felt completely numb. 

Lebron had to have something to do with this. He went too fucking far.

If only I was here with him. He would be okay.

Everything Steph and I had done together flashed before my eyes. Every kiss, every hug, every special moment, every argument, Everything. 

I took the silver, diamond encrusted men’s engagement ring out of my pocket. It was still in it’s box. 

A tear fell out of my eye. 

The man I was going to give it to, could possibly be gone forever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
